


Winter

by WholesomeTrash



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Winter, could be shippy if you wanna see it that way, give them all hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTrash/pseuds/WholesomeTrash
Summary: Ginger was always saddest on her birthday.Builder Davin can relate to her, in more ways than one.They find comfort in each other.
Relationships: Builder & Ginger, Builder & Gust
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> A short little drabble. I really wanted to write something with my builder in it, and go into his backstory a little bit, as well as give Ginger the love and attention she deserves. I hope you enjoy this crappy piece of work. XP

The first of winter was always the saddest day for Ginger, despite it being her birthday. It was a reminder of the mother she never met; the one she took away from her father and brother the moment she came wailing out of the womb. 

In her mind, _she_ wasn't worth celebrating. She was, for lack of a better word, a killer. Gale insisted many times that that simply wasn’t true, but nothing could stop the guilt his daughter felt. Any time she would receive a gift on that miserable day, she’d shed tears afterward. 

Her mother was the one who deserved love, laughter, and life. Not her. 

As she and her family stood by her grave, Gust set down some flowers along with the builder Davin. There was a deep understanding in his eyes, like he knew just what Ginger was thinking. He moved closer to Gust and intertwined their fingers, giving a reassuring squeeze. Her brother visibly relaxed.

While everyone mourned in silence, there was a war going on in Ginger’s mind. 

_You don’t deserve to even be here_, she thought, _you’ll never belong_. 

_Be here for the ones you love_, the other half challenged,  _they want you here_. 

One had to win eventually. The grief became overwhelming and she immediately began walking home. How she wished she could run; the chill in the air bit into her skin like a rabid animal as she trudged along the snowy path. Behind her people murmured, words she couldn’t quite make out over the cold breeze. 

Before she could step foot into the house Davin came sprinting over, face flushed and wet. He had been crying, it seemed. He didn’t say anything, simply opening the door for her, where QQ sat waiting. The pig oinked happily, blissfully unaware of the tension in the air. 

The pair sat on the couch together, knee to knee. Ginger glanced down at her shoes, and even though she promised herself she wouldn’t do it in front of anyone for anything, the tears came like waves. She choked on a sob, leaned into the builder’s shoulder, and shuddered. 

Davin wrapped his arm around her. He knew all too well what she was going through. Because he was going through the same. Their situations were similar, in a lot of ways he supposed. A week after Clara gave birth she contracted a deadly infection. She was gone before Maurice arrived at the hospital. 

After that, everything went downhill. Seven years later Davin was left to be taken care of by his aunt Kendra, while his Pa traveled the world. A nice way to put the word abandonment, at the very least. 

Davin was well aware that it was his fault his mother passed; he didn’t blame his father if he hated him for killing her. Still, it hurt to watch the only parent he had left leave. 

“I...I know what it’s like.” He hummed. Ginger sniffled and looked up at him with bleary eyes. 

“How?” She asked. 

“My Mom died because of me. She got an infection a week after birthing me, and...that was it. Dead. Gone, forever,” he sucked in a breath, whimpering softly, “I never got to meet her. My Pa never described her. It’s like she never existed to me, but it still  _ **hurts**_. It hurts so fucking much.” 

The winter’s chill wafted through a draft and rattled the window panes with its ghostly fury. QQ squealed and ran around in circles, settling to shiver under a nearby blanket. Ginger carefully reached out a hand to wipe away the builder’s upwelling tears, that poured over his cheeks like rain. 

“I guess we both have issues with learning to love ourselves, huh?” She said, smiling sadly. 

Davin chuckled wetly, “yeah, I guess so.” 

Ginger pondered for a moment, then said: 

“We could...learn together?” 

“...I’d love that.” 

Davin grabbed her hand tightly in his own, like a promise was made between the two of them. They would go through it together. Never yielding, never quitting; they would prevail and make their mothers proud. 

Because no loving mother, dead or alive, wants to see her child suffering.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are candy. And I love candy!


End file.
